poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Right Hero for the Right Job!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Right Hero for the Right Job! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: While Lysandre and the villain's plan to create their ideal world moves ahead, Clemont is attempting to take back Prism Tower with some help from Ken, Stingmon, Koji, Koichi, MetalGarurumon, Kristoff and Sven. Serena, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Jeri Katou, Joe Kido, Gomamon, and Mairin are rescuing Chespie and Bonnie is chasing after Squishy with Olaf's help. All of our heroes are valiantly doing what they can. As for Ash and Greninja, they have broken free from Lysandre's restraints and are about to unleash their counter attack along side Alain, Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby and Mordecai. (Starlight Glimmer is watching what is happening at Prism Tower. She knows that Lysandre and the villains are going to wipe out most of Ash's team, so she had to do something) Starlight Glimmer: I've gotta send some help. (Starlight Glimmer uses her magic to open a portal and flies through it. Now we see Ash, Alain, Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai continuing their battle against Lysandre and the villains) Mr. Ross: '''Give it up, You can't win! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Yes we will! '''Ash Ketchum: Alright, Noivern use Boomburst! Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Aldamon: Atomic Inferno! (They fire they're attacks) Lysandre: Outnumbering us is complete unimportant! Use Hyper Beam! Mr. Ross: Tyranitar, Hyper Beam! (Shiny Mega Gyarados and Mega Tyranitar fires Hyper Beam stopping the Boomburst and Thunderbolt) Lysandre: Now Dragon Tail! (Shiny Mega Gyarados activates Dragon Tail, it was about to hit Pikachu but Noivern steps in pushes Pikachu away and ends up getting hit) Ash Ketchum: Noivern! Gallantmon: No! (Hawlucha runs to Noivern as Ash returns Noivern back to it's Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot, Noivern. Alain: Use Dragon Claw! (Mega Charizard X activates Dragon Claw and hits Shiny Mega Gyarados) Ash Ketchum: Hawlucha use High Jump Kick! (Hawlucha activates the attack and hits Shiny Mega Gyarados) Shoutmon + Star Sword: Eat this! Lysandre: Catch it quick! Mr. Ross: Hydreigon Dragon Pulse! (Shiny Mega Gyarados grabs Hawlucha and Hydreigon fires Dragon Pulse hitting Shoutmon) Ash Ketchum: Hawlucha! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ash Ketchum: (Returns his Hawlucha back to it's Pokeball) You were great, Hawlucha. We'll take it from here. Prince Hans: Given up already? Davis Motomiya: No, we will never give up! Lysandre: This power, the power of mega evolution! It only happens during battle, it's a kind of battle instinct, something Pokemon forgot after being constant contact with humans. But when a Pokemon unleashes it's battling instinct, that's what it gains mega evolution power! Alain: Stop it! You've got it wrong! Lysandre: Only the victor can proof that they're not wrong, Alain! Now Hyper Beam! Mr. Ross: Use Hyper beam too! Prince Hans: Hyper beam as well! King Nixel: Use Shadow Ball! (Mega Gyarados, Mega Tyranitar and Mega Pinsir uses Hyper Beam, While Mega Banette uses Shadow Ball and fire the attacks and was about to finish Ash, Emerl, Alain, Tai and the others, Then suddenly, 2 Flamethrowers, Stone Edge, Bullet Seed and Wing attack appears stopping 3 Hyper Beams and Shadow Ball) Mr. Ross: '''Huh, Who came there? '''Prince Hans: '''Who launched the attack? (Suddenly they revealing to be Pignite, Krookodile, Staraptor, Sceptile and Infernape arrived) '''Emerl: Whoa, Ash's Pokemon came to the rescue! '''Tai Kamiya: '''How awesome! '''King Nixel: '''So, you must be Pignite, Krookodile, Staraptor, Sceptile and Infernape, Ash's Pokemon, Pretty clever. '''Marcus Damon: '''Pignite, Hawlucha's Counting on you, and Krookodile, Noivern's rooting for you. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts